The present application is directed to the attachment of a bound component to a ring-type binder and, more particularly, to a bound notebook with at least one cover thereof incorporating tabs for facilitating attachment to a ring-type binder. In greater detail, the present application discloses a means for attaching a notebook or folder to a ring-type binder through the use of tabs/tab extensions.
Some notebook products may have holes drilled or punched through the entire contents thereof to allow placement of sheets removed therefrom onto a multi-ring (e.g., 2 or 3 ring) binder fixture. Likewise, the entire notebook, folder, or other bound component, with the unremoved sheets, can be attached on the binder rings, via those same holes. However, the bound component, when attached in this manner, is difficult to open and to use properly without removing it from the binder rings. This problem arises because the pivot locations of the binding mechanism of the bound component and the binder spine/binder rings of the binder fixture essentially coincide, thereby interfering with one another. In particular, such interference typically manifests itself in the fact that the attached bound component cannot be opened so as to lay flat during use, while still linked with the multi-ring binder, due to interference with the binder rings. Also, it is not possible to neatly remove perforated sheets from many currently constructed bound components without first removing the bound component from the binder.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cover and related bound component construction that will permit attachment thereof to a multi-ring binder that will facilitate the easy opening and use thereof while still mounted in the binder. Additionally, there is a need for a notebook construction that will allow easy removal of perforated notebook pages without removing the notebook from the ringed binder.
Further, notebook/divider products are available that provide tabbing to permit identification of, for example, materials stored in a notebook or a folder or topical sections of a notebook. However, there is not a system in place both that permits selective display of any combination of a group of available tabs and that allows any such tab to be stably retained in a folded-out, display position. Accordingly, the need exists for an improved tabbing system.